Ichigo Kurosaki (Blankslate)
, | occupation = Substitute Shinigami | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Kurosaki House, Minamikawase, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = | education = Self-Taught, | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護 Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Quincy with both Shinigami and Hollow powers. A war hero among Soul Society, Ichigo currently resides in Karakura Town working as a Writer. He lives with his wife, Orihime Kurosaki and their son, Kazui Kurosaki. Personality Much of Ichigo's core personality has remained the same since the Thousand Year Blood War. He is brave and strong-willed, but is still somewhat prone to impulsive and brash behavior as seen when he and Rukia quickly began to argue about the nature and upbringing of their children. Having started a family of his own and assumed the responsibilities of a father, however, Ichigo has also noticably matured over the past few years and tends to only lose his composure when dealing with the annoyances of his friends and family. In the face of adversity, Ichigo is far more compossed and collected than he was in his younger days. Having diligently trained and honed his previously unstable powers following the War, Ichigo has become much more formiddable since his battle with Yhwach. As one would expect, however, he now intends to use his powers almost solely for the purpose of protecting his wife and son, as well as their home of Karakura Town. His relationship with both his wife, Orihime Kurosaki, and their son, Kazui Kurosaki, is very strong. Due to his occupation as an independent writer, most if not all of Ichigo's work is done at home, allowing him to spend more time with them both. Besides their obvious love and affection for one another, he and Orihime treat each other as equals, and both are capable of trusting the other to the utmost. He and Kazui also have a strong relationship with one another, though Ichigo tends to worry about and be overprotective of Kazui when dealing with the Spiritual aspects of their family. While he knows it only natural for Kazui to develop powers and abilities of his own, Ichigo wishes for Kazui to live out life as a normal boy, and not have to endure the same struggles and hardships that he had to in his youth. Because of this, he and his son have a slight wedge in their relationship, for Kazui is highly adventurous and wants to become a strong Shinigami like his father. Ichigo has also come to show more respect towards figures of authority, showing a level of maturity that surprises even some Captains of the Gotei 13, though he still does not address them by their rank or use the necessary honorifics. This is attributed to him mostly not being used to doing so or just simply forgetting by Rukia. Surprisingly, Ichigo doesn't seem to harbor any ill will towards many of his old enemies, such as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and prefers to continue living peacefully away from any conflict. However, he will not hesitate to attack or strike down any who would threaten his loved ones or his home. History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō *'Zangetsu' (斬月, Slaying Moon): Unlike most Zanpakutō, Zangetsu is in a constant state of Release due to Ichigo's immense level of Spiritual Pressure. :Shikai Special Ability: . :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): ::*'Getsuga Jūjishō' (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer): ::*'Getsuga Mōrashō' (月牙網羅衝, Moon-Fang Encompassing Piercer): *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): :Bankai Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': :*'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): In Bankai, Ichigo's Hollow powers become more apparent and powerful, and he is now capable of firing a powerful, crimson red Cero from his hands or from the tip of his sword. These blasts are equally as powerful as his Getsuga Tenshō and are also faster, but they often take longer to charge. ::*'Getsuga Mō Kōgeshō' (月牙猛攻撃, "Moon Fang Onslaught"): The first attack in Ichigo's arsenal where he combines two of his previous attacks. First, Ichigo holds out his hand and charges an extremely large Cero, nearly as large as his torso. Ratehr than firing the blast, however, Ichigo instead keeps the blast suspended out in front of him before using his sword to slash into the sphere rapidly. This in turn releases several dozen Getsuga Tenshō blasts so long as Ichigo keeps slashing into the sphere. Trivia